Last Move (Smosh Fanfic)
by Smoshgurl
Summary: What will happen when you move into the smosh house?


**This is my first Smosh fanfic. I do not own Smosh. Iwrote this fanfic for myself, but I hope you will enjoy it too!**

Lisa's P.O.V

"Happy birthday" my best friend said, handing me a present. It was a lottery ticket and I opened it to see if I had won anything. "OMG I won" I won the main prize, 27 million euros. I thought of all the things I could do with the money and I decided to study abroad for a year. I chose California state university because the weather in the Netherlands was driving me crazy, I needed a year with lots and lots of sun. I planned my trip and decided to look online for a place to stay, I wanted to stay off campus, maybe someone needed a roommate. I looked for places in Sacramento and found a nice looking house not too far from the university. I'd have to live with a guy but I didn't mind, I e-mailed him and told him I would fly over next week to sign the contract.

I arrived in Sacramento and the warmth hit me, it was way warmer than I expected. I took a taxi to the house and I ringed the bell. A nice looking guy with a bowl haircut and cobalt blue eyes opened the door, he told me that his name was Ian. Ian apologised for the mess in the house and told me that I should just walk past all the mail on the ground, he and Anthony would film a mail time with Smosh later. "Smosh?" I asked. "Yeah that's our channel on YouTube, we make videos." "Cool." I decided that I would like to live here and I signed the contract. I moved in immediately and I flew my stuff over the next day.

Living with Ian was great, it was relaxed and he was really funny. Anthony came over a lot, to film videos or to edit something, but he lived somewhere else with his girlfriend Kalel. Kalel and I were close friends but Ian and Anthony were obviously my best friends.

Ian and I often watched movies together and tonight we were watching the lion king, when Anthony came in. "Hey" "Hey Ant" Ian and I said together. "I'm going to propose to Kalel" he said. I jumped off the couch and hugged him, "great" Ian said. "I thought I should tell you first, being best friends and stuff." "Can I get a ride to the airport from you?" Ian asked, he was going on a trip to the Bahamas . "Yeah sure" Ian got up to grab his bag and they walked to the car. "Have fun!" I yelled after them.

So I was going to be home alone for a week, I didn't mind at all. I took a shower and put on my sweatpants and a random shirt. I decided to watch a movie on Netflix and ended up watching a really bad chick flick. Just before I went to bed the phone rang, who the hell would call so late? It was a bartender who told me that Anthony was too drunk to drive and that I should pick him up. I grabbed my car keys and drove to the bar, I took Anthony home put him in bed and put some aspirins and water on his bed stand. " She said no" he whispered "I know" as I already guessed. I stood up and wanted to walk to my room, "please don't leave me" "okay I won't." I crawled under the covers, planning to leave the second he fell asleep but with his nice body warmth and steady breathing I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up early and decided to bake some pancakes, I made the batter and covered it up with some plastic foil until Anthony was awake. I made some coffee poured it into a cup and went to my room to change my clothes and do some laundry.

When I heard Anthony stirring in his room I walked to the kitchen and set the table, baked the pancakes and poured a cup of coffee for him. "Ah nice" he said "I'm hungry." "Don't you want to talk about it?" "Yeah, sorry I was drunk yesterday." I knew that Anthony never talked about his feelings much, and I let him be.

That night was the first time I heard him scream, he probably had a nightmare, I got up and grabbed a bottle of water and walked to his room. "Lisa?" "Who else? I got you a bottle of water." "Thanks" I sat on his bed and watched him as he gulped down the water. I wanted to get up and walk away but his hand on my arm stopped me. "Stay" "Anthony I'm not sure..." "Please, I don't want to be alone tonight." Suddenly I remembered that 3 years ago he and Kalel had their first date. I gave him a hug and crawled in bed. He put his arm around me and I could feel his almost six pack through his shirt. We fell asleep hugging and it felt great.

When I woke up I could feel that the other side of the bed was cold and empty. I thought about sleeping with Anthony two nights in a row. I never thought of Anthony in a romantic way, but sleeping in one bed and hugging him all the time I noticed that I started to like him in a different way. I couldn't think of him this way. I got up and wanted to get dressed when I noticed that I didn't have any t-shirts left, "Anthony why didn't you do the laundry?" "I'm sorry, Kalel en stuff." "Yeah but now I don't have any shirts left!" "Just wear mine." I chose a grey shirt with a v-neck and walked to the kitchen, Anthony poured some coffee into a travel mug and I grabbed my car-keys. We were going to get Ian from the airport, and then grab Anthony's stuff from his old house since he lived in the Smosh house again.

We picked Ian up from the airport and drove to Anthony's old house, Kalel wasn't there but Anthony got his key and we packed his stuff. He lay the key on the table when we left and we drove home. Ian was very tired because of his trip, and he just showered and went to bed. Anthony and I decided to watch a movie on Netflix and I made some popcorn. We settled on the couch and watched a random movie. "Ant can you pass me the popcorn?" "Nope" "Ant come on." "Come and get it" he chuckled. I reached over and he rolled on top of me. I looked into his deep brown eyes and all I could think about were his lips and how badly I wanted to kiss them. He leaned in. "Sorry Ant, I can't do this." I slid away and ran to my room. I lay in my bed and thought about how I missed Anthony's warmth. I fell asleep really late and I didn't sleep well.

The next morning all I wanted to do was grab my car keys and flee, but I needed to man up en just face him. I heard the shower and Anthony signing while showering, so luckily I didn't have to face him right away. I walked to the kitchen and saw Ian making breakfast. "Good morning " "Hey how was your trip." "Fine" Anthony came walking in and I fled to the shower. Ian asked: "why are you two acting so weird?" "Nothing" we said together.

I showered and got dressed, thank god when I got out of the shower Ian and Anthony were recording for Smosh. So I had the house to myself. I cleaned the entire house and played some video games. I knew that the boys would come home late and I decided to go to bed early. I woke in the middle of night because I felt the bed moving. "Who is it?" "Anthony" I was way too tired to talk about my feelings for him, so I let him in my bed and fell asleep again.

It felt so nice waking up next to Anthony, he had his arm around me and I could smell his familiar smell. I got up and planted a kiss on his cheek and made some breakfast. I heard Anthony get up and he came into the kitchen in his boxers and a random shirt. He kissed me on the cheek. "Thought I would return the favour." He smiled his cocky smile, then he walked away to go shower. The sweetness of his kiss wept me completely of my feet and I had a strong feeling that I needed to sit down for a bit. How could he kiss me like that? Knowing that I had struggles about my feelings for him. Sometimes I just hate him! I wanted him to feel helpless as well, that he would be wiped of his feet. I positioned myself in front of the bathroom door and waited for him to come out. Het came out only in his boxer with his hair all wet and a towel draped around his neck. I kissed him full on his mouth, he obviously didn't expect this and he needed to hold on to the door jamb. But then he grabbed my legs and he swung me in the air easily. He carried me to his bedroom as we continued to kiss. An I thought to myself "I'm never going to move again."


End file.
